sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
John "Jack" Lemmon
Name: '''John "Jack" Lemmon '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: John enjoys Acting, music (mostly guitar and singing), video games, and political activism. Appearance: Physically he is not bad looking, but not super-hot either, although he considers himself to be so. He is taller than average at 6’1”, with very long arms and legs. He is VERY white, coming from a half Irish, half French-Canadian background. He has dark brown hair (though most people think its black) that is always in a buzz cut, and green eyes. He is not fat per se, but is a little bit husky at an even 210 pounds. It is worth noting that his weight is not high enough to where it causes any health problems, but is just high enough to where he gets made fun of about it by his friends. Prominent facial features include a small scar on his forehead, a slightly larger than normal mouth, and a nose that is very slightly crooked to the right. His head is pretty rectangular, with a long neck. He has very long limbs, which are almost awkwardly long for his height. He doesn’t care about how he is dressed all that much, so he usually just wears jeans and whatever funny or logo t-shirt he has around (his favorite shirt has the “Ghostbusters” logo on the front). He usually wears converse shoes because he doesn’t like his shoes to be too heavy. Biography: John was born to fairly wealthy parents (his father being a doctor and his mom a lawyer) in a suburb of San Francisco. As a child, he never did much playing and never hung out with other kids. However, he sprouted around the age of 8 and became a very active child. Growing up in San Francisco, he naturally became a liberal activist as that was what he was surrounded with growing up. The issues that he got into the most were animal rights, since he had a strong love for animals ever since he was a baby, as well as gun control, because he firmly believed that guns only led to unneccesary violence and the killing of innocent animals for sport. He also got very into acting when his mother made his audition for “The Wizard of Oz” at his local children’s theatre because his mom’s friend told her that they needed more munchkins. When he was 14 he and his parents moved to a suburb outside of Bryan because his father was offered a job as the Chief of Medicine at Bryan’s regional “big deal” hospital (which came with a hefty pay raise), at which point he enrolled at Silver Dragon Academy as his mother would not allow her only son to go to a public school. As a student at Silver Dragon, John has been doing quite well. He Gets mostly A’s in class and to him even a B is disappointing. His favorite class is computer programming, which he excels in greatly. He hopes that someday his skills in computer programming will help him develop software that allows a robot to perform advanced surgeries (and more specifically animal surgeries) with no human assistance (he knows it is naïve, but as his mother always says, “dream big or don’t dream at all.”) His biggest problem that he has in class is that he is very easily distracted, which is a result of his fairly extreme ADD, which he has been taking medication for. He has noticed that he has been more frequently getting B’s on his report card, but is determined no more than ever to try to keep his grades up so that he can go to a good collage, as his dream is to one day become a Veterinarian, or a researcher/developer of new medicine/biomedical technology that can help sick/injured animals or even people. He is very personable at school, and mixes in with any social group that is within close proximity, making him quite popular. He has a lot of trouble making snap decisions, which has gotten him into some trouble at school in the past, and he is also clumsy, which makes him somewhat awkward, especially when he is trying to impress girls he sees and fails by falling, dropping something, etc. John always tries to maintain a cheery outlook on life, and tries to never take things too seriously when he can avoid it. In his mind, he always thinks about how whenever something is bad in his life, that soon things will be better and he will forget about all of the bad things of the past, which is a frame of mind that has generally worked out for him up to this point. He likes listening to Music (mostly anything that is on the radio, except for rap and heavy metal), playing guitar (played in a rock band for a while but they broke up after a fight over who was the most important player, he lost the argument to the bassist), video games (mostly call of duty, although he occasionally will boot up the old World of Warcraft account and go on an MMO binge for a few weeks). In Bryan he has kept up his political activism and has since fought even harder for things that he believes in because Bryan, he believes, is much less liberal than San Francisco. He attends rallies regularly, and it is at one of these rallies that he met Holly, who is now his current girlfriend. He is also still very much into acting, volunteering regularly at his local community theatre. Advantages: He is personable, intelligent, good with logic, acting, good with animals, good with computers, and good with technology in general. Disadvantages: John has fairly severe ADD, and is not as strong as other people. He is bad at making quick decisions, is quite clumsy, and is very bad under pressure. He also refuses to hold a gun under almost any circumstances, because he is so against gun use that he won’t let himself be near them. Designated Number: LONER --- Designated Weapon: S&W Model 500 Conclusion: Oh dear - not only does the boy who hates guns draw a gun, he's all on his lonesome! This doesn't bode well for our loner! Bandana: Plain cream The above biography is as written by EManLava. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Odile Jones Collected Weapons: 'S&W Model 500 '''Allies: 'Holly Hadaway '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "WHY THE FUCK DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS SHIT!?" Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain John, in chronological order. *Lucidity *You, The Living *We are the Dead Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about John. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Despite having a relatively short story, Jack had no scenes that were boring. His introduction thread was cool and had some action and his relationship with Holly was pretty awesome, especially the cheating attempt of Holly, which was pretty fitting and made the story arc even more interesting. The death thread with Odile was very fitting and I liked him as a short story character and the concept of being the loner was very well executed, although I think that Jack was more a background character in the scenes and that more things could've happened. However it does feel like a concluded story. - RC Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams Category:Characters